User blog:Mr. Bambu/Workshop for My D
=Premise= So this blog aims to work towards me adding, eventually, my D&D table as a verse on here. There's a lot to work through. It does have a (rather messy) written history in terms of what we call The Log, but I don't have access to that yet. This "verse", this campaign, has run since my father was twelve and began DM'ing his own game. He is now almost 50. The table is far older than I am and will probably continue after I die. With this in mind, I may not have perfect knowledge over everything about it. Furthermore, I am not the god-creator of this verse- I run a relatively mid-tier character in it. This verse has the personalities of its players imprinted on it. Some of this is serious (Wraithan, Vaerun, Xavier Nightchild) some of these are jokes (Halfling Horror From The Hills, Gaw-Tor-Awd, Ciren). All of this is real based on what I know about the verse and the player characters/NPCs within it. The game also has huge elements taken from other verses that the DM loves (notably a lot of Warcraft) and the players (I've introduced Bloodborne and the person running Vaerun has introduced The Dark Tower). The verse will be told from the POV of me. Not from some over-looking viewpoint. After all, I can only know what I know. Let us begin. =Characters= This will be divided into several categories of characters. Player Characters Mogar of the Yeomanry Mogar '''is, put simply, my character. Compared to the rest of the table, he really isn't that special. He is a Chaotic Good (neutral leaning) Human Fighter of 40th level. His main motivations are relatively simple- one, protect his homeland (which has been under attack for years by an army of giants) and support the team he signed on with nearly three in-game decades ago. The Team I refer to was, originally, just some simple mercenaries set out to save a kidnapped child. Mogar was one of the original seven characters in the first adventure, alongside Blackblood, Vaerun, Orric, Veronica Starburst, Evill Bowman, and... Yoda. Not that Yoda. At the time, I was 14 and so was Mogar, who is now 42 years old. The main difference is Mogar had an 18 strength (superhuman) and an 8 intelligence (well below average). Granted, this simple original adventure started with rescuing a small girl, this led the group to become displaced on another continent, on an island known only as the primal Isle of Dread. It was revealed here by their employer, a priest known as Father Braniman, that Marin, the girl they were saving, was no ordinary girl. The people received no info aside from that. Through the jungle, the group encountered many things that seemed displaced from time- pirates ran rampant, as did dinosaurs and tribal natives. A clan of Rakhasta, a species of cat people, offered a guide known as Gruut (this was soon after Guardians of the Galaxy came out). Gruut, AKA Fluffy, led us through the jungle to an abandoned temple. We fought our way through, picking up several others (and nearly losing Braniman to a flooded room filled with sharks), and teleported to the mainland of this continent. While this story plays out in much more elongated and complicated ways, I will cut plot synopsis here. Mogar has had many adventures. He has failed and been killed time and time again. As of current time as of our campaign, Mogar is a 40th level fighter-urban defender, host of the armies of the Yeomanry and Baron of Lordran. Mogar has fought in several wars, acting as a general and soldier. He has fought the gods themselves. And that is where we are. Personality wise, Mogar is... worn, but formed, so to speak. He has seen allies die (including Gruut, whom he was good friends with) and his party attack each other. He merely wishes for the world to be safe from the hazards it has, and strides towards that with grim determination. Based on this he has developed The Hunters, from Bloodborne, who now patrol these lands. He runs the city of Yharnam as his capital and leads an army of tens of thousands in the name of the Yeomanry. Vaerun, Sentinel of the Land Formerly an Elf, Vaerun has experienced much in his two hundred years of life. He was discovered in the first dungeon, being tortured by an ogre endlessly. He was at first nothing more than a petty thief attempting to find loot alone. However, over time he has developed into a ruthless tyrant, after amassing vast fortunes by stealing from his fellows, specifically an artifact known as the Gem of Flawlessness, which would double any gem near it's value once left with it for one day. Vaerun has hosted many events in the name of his fellows, and has shifted alignments many times. He once amassed a small army and committed atrocities under veil of darkness, including a vast slave market and sacrificing fey creatures to a Mind Flayer ally in return for power. Vaerun is the most powerful of the original group of adventurers, maintaining dark and mysterious powers- he is no longer an elf, but rather a shade, a shadow-touched mockery of himself. Since his turning to the dark side, he has taken great strides in becoming more socially acceptable, though still takes part in active crimes. To his credit, in world events he has attempted to do the most neutral action, including contributing a large force in the War of Guardian City and participating in the War of the Hell Furnaces. Vaerun is also head of the Sentinels, an organization dedicated to the balancing of magic in the vacuum left by the disipation of the Circle of Eight. Xavier Nightchild The only remaining character of the beginning of the campaign (and my father's original character from age 12), Xavier Nightchild has seen and done much. He has, in his nearly 500 years of in-game life, ascended to godhood after undertaking all nine trials set before him by the other pantheons. Though now he remains mysterious, relatively ignored in the real world, he keeps contact with several individuals he has chosen- including Ryan St. Germain, Cleric of Guardian City, Vaerun, his Sentinel, Nandor, the head of Guardian City, and even Mogar, whom he has tasked with doing favors for in the past. Xavier is a god of utter neutrality, and his domains include magic and literature. He is, depending on the time of asking, a lesser or intermediate Elven deity with a low amount of followers. Wraithian Wraithian is a human character and among the more iconic of the "verse", though does not take part in my campaign asides from as an NPC. Originally a PC, he is the esteemed lord of several cities and leader of a dynasty of kings, all with the first name Wraithian. As far as Mogar knows, he is the most powerful mortal in the world and has waged entire wars on his own, though he suspects Vaerun is approaching his level of power. Ryan St. Germain Among the relics of the past parties comes Ryan St. Germain, a priest of St. Cuthbert and formerly the leader of the Guardians. After falling from grace and failing to take the Guardians seriously, he was demoted, and now resides as a friend of Xavier himself. Ryan is very old, though his age far exceeds his physicality, for he has lived since the roots of the Guardians. The Guardians, originally envisioned as a neutrality-keeping organization concerning magic, and Xavier's personal way of ensuring magic is not abused, it has since grown largely dormant, helping in some cases but largely protecting themselves. Ryan, though a part of this, did what he could to direct the group. Sadly he failed in this endeavor and now acts as a figure head in Guardian City, doing what good he is able to. Veronica Starburst The player character of my sister, Veronica started out as a simple elven mage. However, with a wicked sense for battle, Veronica shares many qualities with a fighter- often landing her on the front lines and ultimately in trouble. In more recent times, she has taken to necromancy to feed her need for dark arts. She has a tendency to allow her items and spellbooks to get burned up, thus causing a constant need for replacements and patchwork. She was formerly a close ally of Vaerun but now has no particular close allies. She is tended to Chindus, a warrior bound to her service. Curufin of the Bow A famous archer and thief, Curufin is another relic of parties long lost. A veteran elvish adventurer who has watched his son grow into a bard of the adventuring career, Curufin largely operates a thieving operation in cities such as Verbabonk now. Curufin was instrumental in the events of the Tomb of Annihilation and participated in (and won) the Guardian City Dueling Tournament, defeating Mogar for first place. Curufin is a common ally of Vaerun, preferring payment in relic-class magical items over money. He is renowned for wearing only a loincloth, preferring to dodge all attacks completely rather than be encumbered by armor. He is a skilled knife wielder and is wanted in several countries. Thordin the Archmage Once a disciple of Vaerun, Thordin is one of the newer additions to the group. He has taken part in the development of the Hunters and the Barony of Lordran considerably, and is set to watch over the Mage Guild of the land, acting as the chief of the Research Commission. In the past, he acted as a Guardian under the tutelage of Ryan St. Germain. Thordin is an incredibly close ally of Mogar, and one of several characters he has entrusted into his circle- including others such as Gimple, Chester of Midworld, and Dexion Starr, among others. Thordin was once the play thing of an Elder God, who fed on his consciousness for years- though, this was mere weeks in the real world. He was saved by the efforts of Mogar. Shaitan, Chosen of the Fire Gods Shaitan was formerly among the most powerful of the group (though has since been lacking in advancements). Shaitan is a unique case in clerics in that he is a cleric to an otherwise cleric-less god- a fire god, at that. Once promised to a lord of Fire Elementals, another god stole his eye and he is now locked between their stalemate. Shaitan is prideful and quick to anger, often threatening party members he sees inferior with his flame. He is not a part of any particular inner party clique and insteads revels in chaos, maintaining his own temple of flame in the Rift Canyon. Nandor Though merely a simple archer possessing a relic bow given to him previously, at one point he took over the economics of Guardian City and began funneling its money in order to fund an imperialist mindset and improving himself, purchasing many pieces of equipment. Nandor is a close ally of Vaerun and was instrumental in the War of Guardian City, acting as an ambassador to other nations when requesting help. The Marvelous Chester Formerly a gunslinger from Midworld, Chester was dragged to Oerth's Prime Material by an unknown force. He now serves as the Chief Hunter of Yharnam, spreading the religion and craftsmanship of his world to this one. Chester proved especially useful in the gathering of Gunslingers prior to his transition to the Hunters. He has rallied with Vaerun to achieve this. Chester has long since been a commanding officer in Yharnam, slowly mastering the marriage between firearms and magic. Arcanther Once a proud member of the Rakhasta tribes of the Isle of Dread, Arcanther has lived a tortured existence. Immediately joining Vaerun's circle of allies, Arcanther excelled in thievery, using his massive form to pummel enemies into submission. However, he has endured many unfortunate accidents throughout his time in the land. Namely, Arcanther has been possessed by a murderous vampiric spirit, had all of his limbs chopped off, and reincarnated as a gnome. Though he is now returned to his former glory, he was once something of a Frankenstein's Monster, having most body parts replaced with similar parts from magical creatures such as a Manticore. Dexion Starr A skilled fighter of the Guardians, Starr possesses the finnesse of mobile magic, allowing him to zip around battlefields with his infamous lightning blade, attacking weak points. A close ally of Mogar, he attempted to teach Mogar his fighting method- with some success. Dexion was among the Guardians when they entered their downfall. He prefers working as a mercenary for hire over acting as a protector of reality, seeking profit where possible. Ferrax Highborne An elf of Royalty from Pevrenland, Ferrax has a tendency for collecting rare treasures, specifically procuring them through thievery to satiate his incomprehensible kleptomania. Ferrax is among the most powerful thieves in the world based on sheer experience, having immense power within the world. He is a close ally of Vaerun and is known for being a trickster, as well as an impressive career in music. While he formerly manned an illegal pirate trade for Vaerun, due to his continued noteworthy efforts to help, he is now the head of a castle and thieve's guild in the Shade's cities. He considers himself a rival to Curufin, though in truth Curufin is far more powerful. Ferrax once fought and killed the Headless Horseman himself. Arken A simple dwarven cleric, Arken has recently decided to hunker down and build his temple to the great god Moradin. Arken is less of an adventurer and more of a staple for the group, offering his temple as a safe haven for all. He served under Balin's armies as an officer in the War of Guardian City, and saw action in the Pomarj during combat. Orric One-Eye Once a proud and quiet protector of Maryn, Orric has seen much and been through many trials and tribulations. More recently, Orric has been considering his morality- he has none that he must serve, and instead seeks to find purpose. He has shifted in class greatly, ranging from a Paladin of Cuthbert to a Warlock of Cthulhu. Ultimately, however, Orric consistently returns to the life of a Fighter. Orric has and always will be a personal friend of Mogar, each respecting the fighting prowess of each other. Rocca of the Isle of Dread Rocca is a Fanadin, a small species of humanoid flying squirrels. He was discovered on the Isle of Dread, fighting for his life against two Behir (electrical dragons). After being adopted by the group, the small companion became famous for his skill with a sickle. After the fall of the Isle of Dread, he became something of a "Moses" for the refugees of the island, building a jungle sanctuary for them after leading the expedition to save his fellows. Rocca's methods are very unorthodox, often devouring the flesh of enemies of an insectoid nature, and finds the civilized world very strange. He has found comfort in several characters such as Mogar, who has tried his way of life, Curufin, who he finds most aligns with his methods, and Vaerun, who helped him save his bretheren by offering his navy. Krowe A spellsword and member of Ferrax's original party sent to deal with supernatural disturbances, Krowe has been missing for many years. Vervain A mage that also accompanied Ferrax, it was known that they were last seen fighting a small force of Lizardmen in the Dusk Marsh, led by a terrible cleric. Gimple Yet another member of Ferrax's low-tier group of mercenaries, Gimple fled from the area immediately, as he was forced to go as a criminal caught in Greyhawk. Upon fleeing, he made a shop selling bombs, as one of the few species that can make such technology. Later, Gimple was recruited by Mogar (as a trusted ally) to run a workshop creating such wondrous non-magical devices, and has been given a large workshop in Yharnam and a staff of fellow tinkers. Balin Balin is a powerful fighter, generally comparable to Mogar in strength. As a dwarf, he has always had a fascination with mining and creating his own clan home- which in recent years he has succeeded in doing. He was active in the campaigns in the Hell Furnaces and was a comander in the War of Guardian City, leading several thousand dwarves. More recently, Balin has become Mine King of several gem mines throughout the land. Arminius A celestial being, Arminius has served in several strike forces alongside the former mercenary band, including against the Giants. Most recently Arminius was locked in combat with Grim Batol, a former Dwarven city turned dark by Deathwing's presence, and used to torture and dement other dragons. Arminius is particularly active in the Dragon Wars, taking an administrative position over the Dragon Riders clans, small though they may be. He has spoken directly to the dragon gods. He was once captured and starved to death by the evil dragon Godess, Tiamat. Sir Blackblood A former ally of Mogar, Blackblood long since retired from adventuring after the Isle of Dread, finding it to be in poor taste. He now resides in a peaceful cottage, armor and weapon available should he become needed. Hithlum A pirate of low-standing, Hithlum was pulled into the party by fate, as he was a prisoner in the Forbidden City. Hithlum is currently of unknown whereabouts, though was last seen battling at the Keep on the Borderlands. Driz'ree A druid of potent standing, he joined the party soon before the War of Guardian City with interests in calming the Elder Treant antagonizing the Pomarj. He was once confronted and killed by the Dark Ranger Kezan in a clash between territories. Dinestra Dinestra is a bubbly sorceress that was assigned to the party during the War of Guardian City. Dinestra is far from a master sorceress, but maintains powerful magic. She has been seen as a minor ally to Vaerun and Nandor, having magical armaments crafted for her. Dinestra takes personal pride in her potency of familiars, whom she uses to fight for her. Karin'Tir The son of Curufin, Karin'Tir is a close friend of Ciren the Leprechaun as two men of music. Karin'Tir acts as a Bard, taking joy in the finer attractions of life. Easy going, he makes his father proud by adventuring, and played a considerable part in the adventurers in the Desert and battling of Djinni. Oulu A giant-slaying orc and friend of Balin, Oulu played a particularly notable part in the War of the Hell Furnaces due to his astounding ability to slay giants, often slaying them with one decisive attack. Oulu spent the better part of two decades fighting in wars against the Giants, alongside Mogar, and was pivotal in creating good relations with the dwarves of the Jotens. Glock A low-tier paladin, Glock was renowned for her dexterity- in the fact that she had none. Glock was present in Ferrax's band of mercenaries, and managed to fall through the floor a total of five times. She was also present in the trials presented by McGloin in the Forbidden City, though was swiftly captured. She now has been acting as a mercenary inside of Greyhawk for years. Astfgl A bugbear who served at the Keep on the Borderlands. He saw minimal combat as he, alongside two of his fellows, were immediately dispatched by the enemy commander- Astfgl had his arm cut off by one of the enemy commander's bodyguards. Through the work of magic, it has slowly grown back, though tales are told of Astfgl's ability to wield a ten foot long sword with one hand. Vervaine of the Light A holy spellcaster, Vervaine is one of few survivors of Ferrax's campaign. Vervaine, alongside a wounded compatriot, was cast off of the Headless Horseman's ship, and cast to the bottom of the ocean. However, using immense magic, Vervaine managed to create a whirlpool holding back all water, and battle the undead that resided on the bottom of the ocean. Ciren the Leprechaun A denizen of the Guardian Keep, Ciren revels in chaos and runs a local pub. He takes pride in trickery and is a close friend of Karin'Tir. Ciren enjoys illusions, shapeshifting into more intimidating foes, and transmutation as his main forms of combat and sales, often turning water into high-quality booze. Granted, these transformations last at most for seven hours. Ciren was instrumental in the defeat of Acererak, once even saving the life of Vaerun from a bottomless pit. That said, he is on poor terms with Vaerun due to their different natures. Zeek A mentally deficient fighter and pseudo-adopted of the Guardians, Zeek has not been in active combat for many years. He went with the group to the Temple of Elemental Evil and briefly fought the Dragonkin there. Non-Player Characters Halfling Horror From The Hills The first of several "meme" type characters. If the character has a name, I have never heard it referred to as anything other than this title. The idea was a small character (Halfling) Barbarian that dumped all skill points into Intimidate, meaning every action they took caused enemies to run in fear of this 2'0 character. While a very skilled fighter, he rarely relied in skill and rarely received treasure after a certain point, due to the enemies holding said treasure running away. The big joke about the character is that they don't know they're frightening at all- they have no idea why enemies are running, due to also being incomprehensibly stupid. It is a weird mix. Gruut Now deceased, Gruut was the head ranger for the tribal village of Rakhastas, a race of cat people, and was assigned to guide the party through the jungle when they were low-level. He accompanied the party on several adventures before dying, though there has been talk of resurrecting him, as he was something of an icon to his people, who now have been relocated from their now-destroyed island. Much has changed in the years since he has been here. Stephen Amber The Host of the Amber family and the one responsible for the mansion's displacement, Stephen Amber was the progenitor of great change for the group. After the adventure through the manor, and the slaying of several other Amber family members, Stephen rewarded the party with three wishes. These included intelligence for Mogar (who had become brain-dead) and a removing of a curse set on Orric. Maryn A celestial dragon, Maryn was originally a small girl under the protection of a small church of St. Cuthbert. Once kidnapped by Krypp, she was eventually saved by a group of mercenaries. Over the years she has grown inexplicably fast, and is now the head of the Oerth Dragon Council, taking on the form of a prismatic dragon- a being of ever-changing color and might. Maryn leads the Dragon Wars on this world, fighting against Deathwing regularly. Father Braniman Formerly a soldier in the Battle of the Black Valley, Braniman was sworn into the clericy of Cuthbert in order to protect Maryn until the time came that she was powerful enough to ascend to her form as a Celestial Dragon. Braniman is the one that hired the original party, and has since become functionally immortal for his service to the gods. In his years, Braniman has seen and done much, including being turned insane and into a mindless fly. However, he has endured, and is now a residing consultant of the Dragon Council. Xinathar A helpful cleric discovered by the party in Castle Amber, Xinathar was once part of another unknown party locked within the manor. Upon finding his party deceased, Xinathar joined on with the Guardians and has persistently assisted the party as a high-tier healer. Bigby A godly mage of the Circle of Eight, before his unfortunate death in the betrayal of one of their members, Bigby was the communicator between mercenaries and the Circle of Eight, assigning jobs that needed fixing. He is renowned throughout the land for once subduing the demigod Iuz on his own. Chindus A bodyguard of Starburst, Chindus was drawn to her due to the effects of a Deck of Many Things. Quiet and reserved, little is known about his background aside from the fact that he cannot apparently go against Starburst's will. Mo'ad A Mind Flayer black market dealer encountered by Vaerun, he feeds on the brains of fey creatures, which Vaerun provides him with in return for training and psionic items. Mo'ad is implied to be more powerful than he lets on, having networks of spies and mercenaries under his control. Mo'ad may have connections to the Criminal Underground of Sirius Tiran, and possibly connections to Curufin's thieves guild. He had, in the past, direct contact with Ferrax, who was in charge of deliveries for Vaerun. Enemies Big Money Gripp Decades ago in a party long forgotten, the group encountered a Deck of Many Things. One pulled a card that trapped them in a bird cage for decades, one pulled a card that gave them a stronghold, and one even pulled a card that made all magical items non-magical. ...but one pulled a card that summoned a devil. A powerful devil, one that made some archdevils fearful. And this card made this devil hate the party and any associated with them. This Ice Devil was Big Money Gripp (BMG) and is among those that ruthlessly and relentlessly attempt to kill the party. Gripp has managed to kill several members of the party, including, in more recent times, Nandor and, in an attempt to protect Nandor despite their differences, Mogar, impaling and crucifying both in Hell for extended periods of time. McGloin McGloin was once a powerful leprechaun that became bound to a Bag of Holding held (stolen) by Vaerun. McGloin took hold of the bag, holding it hostage and residing within it until Vaerun brought him a powerful artifact from the Forbidden City. It has been hinted that McGloin still follows us, after two decades in game, after his eventual defeat. Krypp, Chosen of Baphomet Originally a low-tier big bad from our first dungeon, Krypp has ascended to being a Chosen of Baphomet, a powerful Kobold Cleric. Krypp has a tendency to merely disappear when killed through unknown means. Krypp is among the most dangerous of characters encountered by the party, having control over armies of minotaur and kobolds, and even waging war against Vaerun. Krypp is one of the few characters that have personally killed Vaerun on multiple occasions, even in recent years. Gorsh, Paragon of Fire A Fire Giant of potent skill, he is an adept magic user, and has stalemated the party in the past. During the war campaign against the Giants, many commanders appeared and were slain. None, however, have presented the challenge Gorsh has. While his armies have been slain and his commander lies dead, Gorsh's whereabouts are unknown. Kamui, a follower of Mogar, has been specifically put in charge of the tracking down of the Giant Paragon. Xanalon Formerly an enemy of the party, he was the antagonist of a plot to take over the city of Roona, disguised as the head of the city's religion. Truthfully, he was a necromancer working to bring about war to usurp power in the chaos. After his scheme was brought to light by the party, he was swiftly found and defeated. Xanalon killed many party members, including Gruut, who did not return from the dead with the others. Dervill An underling of Xanalon, he was a master chemist and priest. He was encountered and, although he was going to be a large threat, easily killed by Orric in two hits. Before his death, he managed to distract the party long enough to assist McGloin, whom he was unaware of. Acererak A powerful lich attempting to ascend to demi-god hood, he is the leader of the Tomb of Horrors. He has been attempting for a long time- long enough for Curufin, with his original party, to all but completely die, souls lost, in the dungeon, and return decades later with the current party. The new party, however, defeated Acererak after being sent by Xavier. While several characters were indeed slain (including Thordin and Starburst), Acererak was defeated and delayed, and Xavier's old party, found in statue form, were returned to their former glory. Dark Ranger Kezan A relatively low-tier enemy of the party, Kezan once caught and killed Driz-ree, a druid of the party, for interfering with his turf of the woods. Kezan has since been avoiding the party for years. Deathwing A character from the Warcraft series of games, this iteration is designed around the campaign. He has only been encountered directly one time, when a party member, Arminious, was locked in combat near Grim Batol. The party saved him and the Wildhammer dwarves he was allied with before Deathwing caused the entirety of Grim Batol to collapse in on itself. The Man in Black A powerful sub-deity originating from Midworld, this character is based on the infamous Flagg of Stephen King's stories. This was added by the person running Vaerun as a justification for altering rules of magic in game. Essentially, Flagg has ascended to the Nexus, the Throne of Magic, and has begun manipulating them, thus beginning the Mage Wars. Flagg has personally set bounties on the party, sending men with guns and even demonic forces. The Blood Witch Unknown in name, she is a bitter rival to Vaerun and has threatened his life before. She previously kidnapped several party members, holding them hostage as mind-slaves. She leads no army aside from those she enslaves, but is a formidable foe. The Headless Horseman Captain of a ghost ship that terrorized the coasts of the Dusk Marsh, the Horseman was a low-tier enemy of Ferrax and his party, sent by Greyhawk to investigate some supernatural disturbances in the area. The Headless Horseman bent reality itself, pulling in that which caused fear from other worlds- including a Dream Demon named Freddy and a man wielding an incredible axe who wore skin for a mask. The Horseman's Pendant, which summoned his infamous Nightmare mount, is now held by Ferrax in his treasure vault. The Beast of Averoigne While its true nature was that of a pure black enormous eldritch wolf, the Beast took the guise of a local friar, terorrizing the lands around Castle Amber for extended periods of time before being encountered by the party. His magic is often attributed with the creation of the Bone Golem that attacked the nearby city. =Tiering/Feats= AP Feats Bottom Tiers * Usage of spells such as Burning Hands, Searing Smite, and Fireball * Defeated a Gargoyle, who is a large statue as an enemy. * Krypp summoned electricity to attack people with * Killed large dinosaurs probably big enough to qualify for 9-A TIER: 9-B to 9-A Low Tiers * Disintegration works on very large targets such as giants * Mogar one-shot a giant and a small dragon when he could fly, and dispatched of a Truly Horrid Umber Hulk on his own * Should be comparable to spells like Dawn * Fought purple worms, which can be some eighty feet long * Xanalon managed to destroy his own temple upon his death * The Beast of Averoigne supposedly created the Bone Golem that terrorized the city, which was described as being tens of stories tall. * Vervaine was holding back all water in a small cone of the ocean for extended periods of time. * A Rakshasa shattered all stone around an enormous crystal that acted as a portal between the Prime Material to the Shadow Plane. * A mage was capable of liquefying a large Iron Golem TIER: 8-C to High 8-C Mid Tiers * Can fight legendary tier dragons, who have lore statements of generating storms * Several spells mimic Tier 7 results, including Earthquake and Control Weather * Vaerun wished a massive castle into existence, which spanned the length of a small mountain * Wrathian once dropped a chunk of Ravenloft onto Greyhawk, which several characters survived * The Amber family was able to transport their mansion, which spanned several city blocks spatially, from the real world to Averoigne. * A major Djinni was destroying entire villages in the desert * A family of dragons fought by the party caused all life to flee for miles around, leaving the land dead and broken * Big Money Gripp destroyed a castle with one hit as a casual action when he was first brought into the world TIER: 8-A to 7-B High Tiers * Xavier generated a massive sub-dimension in the Guardian Keep's basement, of an unknown size- though it does include a large mountain and has other mountains within it, for Xavier to meditate on * Acererak maintains a massive crypt of ever-changing reality in which he resides * Xavier can replicate any spell requiring prep time at will- including Ice Age and similarly powered spells * An Elder Treant of unknown name was corrupting the entirety of the Pomarj with its presence- the Pomarj being a 200 mile wide peninsula in the Greyhawk setting * Deathwing was shattering the land around Grim Batol, a former Dwarven city set within a mountain chain TIER: 6-B God Tiers * As a god, Xavier can sustain multiple universes with his existence, as per other deities being able to do the same * Xavier and his fellows managed to kill Lolth within her own realm when she was a lesser deity * Loop Cat embodies its own universe and can extend into other universes, making them Loop shaped * Flagg was slowly manipulating all of magic within several universes by tampering with the Nexus, the source of all magic. * Sargeras was able to slay a Demon Lord, wiping his name from history and destroying him so completely that he had never existed in the first place, allowing Sargeras to take his place as a Demon Lord. TIER: 2-C ''WORK IN PROGRESS''''' Category:Blog posts Category:D&D Homebrew